Fate's Breakaway
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: A girl named Tracey lived a pretty nice ninja life, nice family, friends, abilities, but that really all changes when she's held prisoner by the Akatsuki for a purifying stone that mixed into her body Tobi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tracey

Age: 18

Looks: your eyes are a light aqua blue, hour glass figure, and you have black hair that is short in the back but slowly get's longer as it goes to the front.

Family: your parents are both anbu, so they aren't home much. You have two younger siblings named Lara and Logan. You mostly take care of them.

You were down stares making, of course, chocolate and butterscotch pancakes. For you, it was a 50, 50 chance that this would turn out good, but if it worked, the pancakes would be so worth it. You took one off the plate full of pancakes, *Ok here it goes!* you took a bite and your eyes widened. You swallowed with excitement, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! In your face Lara, it actually worked!!!" you yelled upstairs.

"They actually turned out good!?!?" you heard your little sister, Lara, yelled from upstairs. You then heard a bunch of loud thuds and yelling come from up stairs

"Logan. Get out of my way?!?!" you heard Lara yell from on the stairs. She was 12 and a chunnin, while Logan was 10 and a genin.

"I was here first, so move!!!" he yelled right back at her. After about 5 more minutes of yelling they both ran into the kitchen. "I want some!!!!" he yelled at you. You, of course, being the very patient person you were, picked up a pancake and threw in straight in his face.

"Whatever you say Log. I have to go see lady Tsunade, so Lara you're in charge," you said, as you walked towards the door to leave.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, annnnnnnnnnnnnd WHY IS LARA IN CHARGE!?!??!?! SHE ALWAYS' IS!?!?!?" Logan yelled.

"I'm going to answer this in order, noooo, she's older, and yes I know that," you said as you closed the door.

Tsunade's Office-

"Just in case you ask me this, no I am not going to pick you up some sake…" you said tired from getting up so early.

"No, I need you to go to the Haraku Shrine, and help the priest protect the crystal that purifies things there. In the major villages there are all being stolen, there are only two left. I figured this would be the best suited for you since you are also able to purify things. You are to protect it, and if worse comes to worse, you will bring it back to the village, for it to be hidden in a top secret location," Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"Hai!" you said as you flashed stepped to the shrine. In a matter of minutes you arrived there.

"You must be there ninja Tsunade sent us. I'm pleased to meet you. Now let me show you where the crystal is," A man about in his 30's said to you in priest clothes, as he led you to a special room filled with candles. In the middle of the room was a glowing purple stone, which was held up by a golden stand. Around the stand was a ring of water surrounding it, it was glowing a light purple due to the crystal.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, fancy. Too bad purple doesn't look the greatest on me… I wonder if they sell ice cream here?" you thought thinking aloud.

"What?" the priest looked at you like you were crazy.

"Huh? Oh nothing I'm just acting random again," you said looking at the stone.

"I'll leave you here, I'll check on you every 2 hours," he said as he left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 5 hours and nothing had really happened other than a thunderstorm was happening at the moment.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" was heard from outside the door.

*What the fuck? I'm just going to hope that Logan doesn't end up that way.* you thought getting an anime sweat drop. Just as your thought ended as the door opened to reveal a man wearing an orange mask, that had one hole on the right side, and that had black swirl marks that lead to the hole.

"Hehehee, cosplaying is fun!!!" he said as he ran into the room.

"Uhhhhh, you're not supposed to be in here?" you said as you got up and started pushing him out of the room.

"Ok, then Tobi will come back later when you realize," he said as he skipped down the hallway.

*Fucking weirdo……….* you walked back to where you were sitting and started to think why he was wearing that mask.

It had been 9 hours now and that man hadn't checked up on you? You got up from your spot and decided to see if anything had happened outside. As you slide open the door, your eyes widened as you looked down the hallway. The walls, ceiling, and floors were all stained with blood, not to mention one of the worker's dead body in the hallway.

"Shit!? Fuck!? God fucking hell?!!? What the fucking shit?!!?" you mumbled to yourself as you ran back into the room, and grabbed the crystal. You froze, the power of the crystal, with your purifying powers, felt overwhelming. The hand you were holding it with started to burn, as dark purple marks started to burn into your wrist, creating weird signs. Everything inside you told you to let go, but your body wouldn't budge. Your reflection in the water surround you caught your attention, as you noticed that your eyes were starting to grow purple rings around the outer ridge of your eyes. After a few moments, you gained control of your body and ran out of the room. You ran through the hallways towards the exit, when you heard running footsteps from behind you. Then you saw the door, and ripped it open, as you jumped into the nearby forest, hearing the person jump in right after you. You winced in pain as you felt someone grab the back of your hair and pull you back. Someone was holding you tight in their grasp with a kunini against your neck.

"Where's the crystal?" A menacing voice whispered in your ear. You didn't say a word; you clenched the crystal that was in your right hand hard. The kunini pushed into your neck, causing you to bleed. "I'm only going to ask you once more, where's the crystal?" the menacing voice was much colder, if even possible.

"I don't know," you said, keeping the crystal in a firm grasp. Your hand started to burn from holding the crystal. Quickly, he grabbed your right hand and ripped it open. The stone wasn't there, the thing replacing it though, was a dark purple engrave of the Japanese word Purify.

Your hand felt like it was on fire. Also, the fact it felt like it was being ripped off, since the man was holding it so hard.

"This could be a problem?" you heard the man's voice go into a confused tone. "I'll have to have Zetsu look at this." While he was distracted, you decided to take make an escape. You ripped your hands from his grasp, and grabbed his wrist. You used your ability to purify items on his wrist, which caused his flesh to start to burn. Something really surprised you though, even though you grabbed his wrist, his entire flesh started to burn, not just the wrist area. The stone had enhanced your abilities to purify. The man jumped back into the trees, as you ran towards the village.

*Who the fucking hell was that?!?! He killed everyone there!?!? What the shit is going on with my hand!? It's practically numb now?!?!* You thought somewhat panicking. You could see the village gates now, well that was until; this plant guy appeared in front of you. *Could this day get any weirder?* you thought to yourself getting irritated.

"Did you really think you could get away that easy?" the same menacing voice said from behind you as a sharp pain hit your neck, causing everything to go black.

Muahahahahaha, after forever I finally got the first chapter done!!!! Please review!! Thanks to all that read this! ^^


	2. Why me and to many ?

*You slowly opened your eyes to see grass just barely above your eyes.

"Mutt wa uhf?" your words were muffled by a piece of cloth that was wrapped around your mouth. (Translation: What the fuck?) You tried to move your body but realized your hand and feet were bound as well. The thing that really bothered you was that someone was sitting on your back? You turned your back to see the orangey masked, cosplaying, skipping weirdo you saw earlier.

He looked down at you, seeing that you had moved and said in a peppy voice, "I'm having lunch! ^^" he then held up a rice ball, to show what he was eating.

"Hif eh air…" your words were once again muffled by the cloth.

"What?" he said in a confused but peppy tone, as he lowered the cloth from your mouth.

"I said, like I care….." you said, irritated that he was eating his lunch on you. I mean sure, sometimes you teased Logan by pushing him to the ground, and eating his favorite food on him when he was acting like a total brat, but that was Logan.

"Hmph, you need to be nicer. You can talk once you have nothing nice to say," he said in a hyper, pouting tone, as he put the cloth back over your mouth. You turned your head forward, away from orangey.

*Wasn't he in the shrine? Shouldn't he be dead like the others? Wait, he said cosplay back there….. FUCKING SHIT!?!??! How did I miss that?!?! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Then that means he's the crazy creeper killer dude that knocked me out!!!!............. Wow, then he really has a lot of emotional problems.* you thought panicking but thin sort of sighing.

"Hi hid hu unt a ane?" you know wanted to kill the cloth of making your words sound like toddler training. You felt him lower the cloth from your mouth, and you knew you had to repeat your question.

"Why did you want the stone anyway?" you asked.

"Say you're sorry," he said, shoving the rest of the rice ball in his mouth without removing his mask.

"Why the hell would I say that?" you asked in an irritated tone.

"Do you want Tobi to gag you with the cloth again?" he asked while shaking his finger at you.

"Wha- sigh- sorry," you mumbled in a pissed off tone.

"Tobi didn't hear you!" he said in a somewhat song form.

"Sorry," you said irritated, but in the normal range of sound.

"That didn't seem very nice to Tobi!!! Say it again!!" he said in a hyper tone while lifting his hands up in the air. You, on the other hand, turned your head away, and was giving death glares.

*Screw you……… -.-'*

After what felt like, a long moment of silence, you were sure he realized that you didn't want to deal with his crap.

"You don't like Tobi, do you…." He said in a childish tone.

"No, you're just over dramatic and bi-polar. You really do confuse me. Yeah, not to mention that you're sitting on me," you said in a tired tone.

"Well because the grass is wet, and Tobi didn't want to get wet! Besides your pillow! ^^" he said, recovering from his moment of depression.

"I really don't know what to say to that….. Really I have no clue."

"I'm back……. And why are you sitting on her?" you looked over to see a black and white plant man.

"Because Tobi says she's a fluffy pillow!!!" Tobi said.

"Well, get off her and pick her up because we need to get moving."

"How about we skip there?!?!?" Tobi said jumping up and down.

"No…." the other man said.

"Well maybe…………… name?" Tobi said, shaking you with his foot.

"Tracey…" you said, half asleep.

"Well, maybe Tracey wants to skip with Tobi!!?!??!" Tobi somewhat asked you while lifting you up.

"Well considering that you kill people, I'm going to have to say…. No" you said while getting an anime sweat drop.

"But you kill people too!!!" he said shaking you back and forth.

"Yeah, but I kill them for a good reason, and plus it's my job," you said like he was stupid.

"But Tobi didn't kill you, so now you should skip with Tobi!!!!!"

"I feel sorry for you since you have to deal with him…….." you said to the other guy.

"He has his moments," he said in a mono- tone voice.

"No shocker there."

"Hey!!! Tobi can hear you!!!" he said while waving one of his hands in your face. Just at that moment the black and white man threw you over his shoulder.

"We don't have time to waste Tobi," he said.

"Right, right!!! Tobi is sorry Zetsu-sama!!!" Tobi yelled.

______ Running through trees

"Hmmm what other Questions can Tobi ask you…..? Oh! What's your favorite animal?!?" Tobi asked you, once again, another one of his billion of questions. He was running behind Zetsu, and had been doing this for hours.

"My god, would you stop asking me all these question. I think I'd rather kill myself then answer these…" you said lowering your head in aggravation.

"Answer the question!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi spazed.

"I don't know……? Potato,…….. Wait, what, uh shit, that's not an animal!" you mentally slapped yourself.

"Hehehe, Tracey-kun is funny!" he said while patting your head.

"I'm happy my moment of humiliation amuses you…" you said lowering your head in a sigh, with a slight blush.

"Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! We're hoooome!!!!!" Tobi yelled, as you guys landed near a cave with a lot of rocks surrounding it. Zetsu set you down and took off the ropes that bound your arms and legs. He then did a few hand signs and suddenly you guys were in this large, long hallway. Tobi was muttering stuff about how to not go into rooms with closed doors, and that you were going to get lost a lot.

"Now, if you will excuse Tobi, Tobi needs to go annoy Deidara-san!" he yelled jumping up and down as he ran through the hallway.

"Come on, I have to see what I can do about your hand," he said as you followed to one of the closed door rooms.

Thanks to all who read this!! ^^ Please review!!!! I hate homework but that's fucking life for you… so I have to go do it………… But thanks again anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Deidara the freak

You were sitting in a chair, holding your hand out, palm up, as Zetsu was examening the hand with the marks on it.

"Ow!" you said, as he poked the mark that was on your palm.

"I barely touched it," he said in a mono tone voice.

"Well, that's not what it felt like," you said trying to pull your arm away.

"Stop moving. Just let me see the marks one more time," he said, jerk your hand back towards, as he examined the marks. Then, he started to write the signs down on a sheet of paper. "There, come on, I'll show you your room.

*I really don't get how someone emo like him, could be partnered up with a guy like Tobi…* you thought, following Zetsu threw the black marble hallway.

"Zetsu-san!!!!!!!! Tracey-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hide Tobi!" Tobi yelled as he ran at you guys from the other end of the hallway. He then hid behind you and Zetsu. Just as he did that, some blonde guy came walking down the hallway, with a face that said, 'Soon all hell will break loose'.

"Tobi get out from behind Zetsu and………….. Who?" he said at first mad but then confused.

"Tracey," you said with an anime sweat drop.

"And Tracey, un," he said furious, but also finishing his sentence.

"Where closed," was all you heard from behind you.

"Hmmm, is Tracey your best friend Tobi?" he asked the hiding Tobi, but changing his tone to be less harsh.

*What?*

"Yep!!" Tobi said as he popped up from behind you.

"So you know the torture," he said, now asking you a question.

"Unfortunately, yes," you said getting sigh marks.

"Well then, you're coming with me, I need you to help me plan this party thing we have every year, and since you're a girl maybe you could think of some things Konan would like," he said as he started to drag you away. You were ok with it until Tobi grabbed your other arm, which had the markings on it. You arm felt like it had burst into flames, and you were trying as hard as you could not to scream.

"NOooooo! Tracy-kun is Tobi's!!!" Tobi said in a pouty tone as you were biting your lip to hold in your scream.

*AHHHHHHHH, FUCK SHIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD FUCKING DAMNS IT, LET GOOO!!!!!* You screamed in your mind.

"Shut up Tobi," Deidara said as he kicked Tobi away, and dragged you down the hallway.

"WHAAAAAAA!!!!!"Tobi cried from the hallway.

Deidara turned back with a cold glare and said emotionlessly, "Suffer Bitch."

"Where exactly are we going?" you asked still being dragged.

"We are going to the TV room, it has tables and crap there, so it's easy to work in there," he said as he dragged you into a large black and gold room. It consisted of a semi-circular coach that surrounded a huge TV, a bar that was off to the side, and tables set up in random places, some were poker tables while others were just normal tables.

He sat down at a table and you did as well, then he started to write down stuff before, as he asked you a question, "So what do girls and guys like to do at a party together?"

*Curse my perverted mind!* you thought as you lowered your head in shame.

"What's with the face?" he asked you.

"Nothing," you said quickly as you stretched your arms out, and your elbows cracked.

"That's weird, un," he said going back to writing.

"Well that's what happens when I sleep in weird positions," as you looked to see what he was writing when he abruptly stopped.

"No wonder you and Tobi are such good friends," he said with a sly smirk as he lifted his head up.

You, on the other hand, went wide eyed and then into an impenetrable glare. Next thing you knew Deidara was on the floor holding his face in pain.

"Ew, aahh, god, ahhhhhh," you whispered/yelled as both your hands were clutching your head. Just at that moment, Itachi walked in and saw that scene that was taking place. He just gave you two a confused/mono toned face.

Not even caring who he was at the moment, you said, "Don't ask…" then you closed your eyes in irritation.

"Whatcha guys talken about?" you opened your eyes to see Tobi's bright orange mask right in front go you.

"You really want to know?" Deidara said with a smirk, as he started to lift himself off the ground.

"You will not tell him," you said as you brought your foot down on his back, smashing him right back down to the floor. You glared hard at his back ready to kill him.

"Oh, oh?!!??!!? What, what?!?!?!!?" Tobi said as he jumped up and down.

"It's about you," Deidara muttered from the floor. At that exact moment a sickening snap was heard from Deidara's back, which was caused by your foot.

"Next your skull if you don't shut up," you said, glaring at him. Itachi was just leaning against the wall, watching with amusement.

"It's not nice to keep secrets Tracey-kun!?!??!!?" Tobi said as he shook you back and forth.

"Yeah, and some things are better left unsaid," you said rolling Deidara over with your foot. "Did I save myself the trouble and kill you then or are you still alive?"

"I really don't know how I didn't see that one coming," he muttered from the ground.

"Tell Tobi!!!!!!!!" he said still shaking you back and forth.

"Um, no, can you show me to my room?" you asked trying to change the subject.

Tobi lowered his head and in shame and started to drag himself away, "Follow Tobi," he said in sorrow. As he led you down the hall he suddenly perked up. "Tobi's got a game Tobi wants to play!!!!" he said as he tried to poke you on the nose but you started to stumble backwards, away from his finger.

"W-what are you doing?" you asked still walking backwards.

"Stop moving Tracy-kun!!!" Tobi said as he chased you around the hallway.

"Uh, wait. I think Deidara wanted you or something," you said as you ran into someone's room and locked the door.

"REALLY!??!?!?! YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deidara-sempi never wants to see Tobi!!!! TOBI IS SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you heard as he ran down the hall towards Deidara.

"Why the hell did you tell him that? I hate him," you heard Deidara's voice from behind you.

You turned around to see that he was at a desk sculpting something. "So this is your room…. You do realize there's clay everywhere." You said as wiped the clay off your feet.

"No shit, I hadn't noticed, and what was he doing anyway?" he asked you still sculpting.

"Something about nosing people," you said as you looked over his shoulder to see what he was sculpting.

"HEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" you saw the door open, and Tobi was laughing like a maniac. "Tobi found you Deidara-sempi!!!!" Tobi said as he ran over to Deidara and nosed him. As Deidara was yelling at Tobi because he had made him screw up his sculpture, you decided to stay away from the commotion and leave quietly. You walked down the hallway to the room you had been in. You walked into the room to notice that no one was there. You started to walk down the hallway when you heard Tobi start yelling from the hallway.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Tracy-kun wait up!!!! Don't let Deidara-sempi kill Tobi!!!!!" you saw Tobi run in the room, as Deidara just walked in after him not even trying.

"You're not worth my time Tobi," Deidara said as he walked over to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"Wait, so who has Tobi nosed?" Tobi asked himself as he started to count his fingers. "So all that is left is Tracey-kun!!!!!!!" Tobi said.

*Congratulations you finally accomplished something in life…" you thought with an anime sweat drop. Then Tobi started to skip over to you.


	4. so much for the kitchen

It had been 2 days since Tobi had started his nose frenzy, and constantly running away from a hyper, orange mask spaz, trying not to get nosed, was something you didn't enjoy.

"Come on Tobi, stop chasing me!!" you yelled as you ran through the hallways, away from Tobi.

"Then just let Tobi nose you!!!!!" he yelled as he chased you.

"No, that's just weird!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh slow down!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as you turned a corner and ran into the TV room. The only person that was in there was Deidara, who was sitting at the table eating ramen.

"God, Tobi if you don't stop cahsing me I swear I'm going to take off your mask snd nose you back!" you said threatening him in irritation.

"Ha, I'd like to see that!" you heard Deidara laugh, while eating his ramen.

"Ah! Stand still tracey-kun!" Tobi said as he started to corner you.

"That's it!" you said as you ripped off Tobi's mask and nosed him. "Nose!" you said in a squicky perky tone.

His face was very angelic, his brown eyes shimmered in the light, and now that his mask was gone his hair was able to come somewhat over his face giving him a slick look. Seeing the look of shock on his face, and not to mention that behind him, Deidara was wide eyed, mouth gawked, and the ramen had fallen out of his mouth, that you knew that Tobi might have worn that mask for a reason.

*OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO!?!?!?* you thought to yourself as you put your hands over your eyes, *Crap, did you see their faces!??!!? Well, Tobi was pretty hot. OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINING!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!* "I'm sorry! I didn't see anything! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" you said panicing.

"It's okay tracy, I'm not mad," Tobi said, in an attractive male voice. He then lifted your hand from your face and smiled at you. "Really, it's okay, but can you go to your room for me?" he asked you will giving you a kind smile

"Sure," you said as you blushed a little. You walked out of the room, asn started down the hall.

3rd Persons POV-

Tobi watched ads Tracey walked out of the room. Until he heard her footsteps fade, he turned back to Deidara you had a sly smile on his face.

"You know last time someone tried to do that you ripped off their arms. Why you let her go, un?" Deidara said as he started to eat his ramen again. Tobi, still with his mask off, walked over to Deidara with a pissed off look on his face. He then grabbed Deidara's arm and threw him right at the fridge. Deidara smashed right through the fridge and into the cabinets that came after it. Tobi then grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because compared to me right now, your just a cripple," he said menacingly, then he dropped Deidara to the floor, making him fall on the glass. Deidara screamed in agony as the glass sliced right into his skin, causing the floor around him tochange from brown to red.

"Good luck cleaning that up," Tobi said cocky ash ewalked out of the room.

Tracey POV--------------------------------------------,-,-,-,-,-,--.-.-.-.-.-.-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--;-;-;-;--''-''-'-'-'-'-'-';-

You were almost to your room when you heard a sickening scream came from down the hall. Out of instant reaction you ran back to the kitchen, to see Deidara lying on the destroyed kitchen floor, with his blood all over the floor.

You ran over to him as fast as you could and kneeled don next to him, "Deidara what happen!?!?!" you asked as you started to spaz.

He started to cough up blood, as he looked at you with hate in his eyes, "This is all your fault," he said as he started to cough up more blood.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't do this I was walking to my room, hen I heard you scream and then I came here," you said trying to explain.

"You didn't do this but you caused it!" he yelled at you.

"I don't know what you are talking about, crazy, but hold still so I can heal you," you said to him as you started to use your purifying skills to heal him. As soon as he was healed, he got up from the floor and looked at the damage the room had. Silence befell the room as no words could be said that would describe the……… so called kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm going to get out of here before Pein sees what happened," he started to leave the room and you did the same. You then started to walk towards your room again, winder what he meant by 'You didn't do this you caused it!'. *But I didn't plan anything, so then who did? Ok, what happened after I left, I just left him there with Tobi? Oh shit, Tobi! He was the only one left in the room with Deidara! Wait, but when I came into the room Tobi was gone? The does that mean Deidara was just being stupid and feel? Yeah, totally he fell through the fridge… Someone had to of thrown him, but who? Maybe I should ask Tobi,* you htoguth to yourself as you got out of the shower, put some clothes one and went to bed.

"Mmmmmm, it feel like I only got an hour of sleep," you said to yourself as you put a pillow on top of your head.

"That's because you did!" you heard Tobi's peppy voice come from beside your bed.

"Wha!?!?!?!?!" you screamed in surprise as you fell off your bed.

"Hehehe, Tobi thinks Tracey-kun funny!" Tobi said with a hyper voice, as his head popped over the side of your bed to see if you were all right.

"Hey Tobi can I ask you a question?" you asked as you sat up straight.

"Hehehe, you just did Tracey-kun!" Tobi said happy as ever.

"Well, other then the one I just asked, can I asked you 2 questions then?"

"Sure!"

"What happened to Deidara last night?"

"Hmph, you didn'y listen to Tobi when Tobi told you to go back to your room did you," he said with a pouty lip.

"Well I was going to but then I heard someone scream, ran to the kitchen, and saw Deidara on top of the now destroyed fridge…" you said with an anime sweat drop. "But do you know what happened?"

"Nope! Tobi's a good boy!!!!!!!!!!" he said as he started to jump up and down on your bed.

"Mm hm, sure you are," you said as you doubted his answer.


	5. fight for escape

"Come on Tobi. For the last time I do not want to play bingo. You do know it's for old people right?" you said, as you walked out of Tobi's room for the 8th time. He just didn't get that you really hated bingo.

"But Tracey, you said you liked bingo!" Tobi whined.

"What? No I didn't! I've walked out of this room 8 times, saying I hate bingo, and- Wait no; I am not going to explain this again… This better not be like one of those hidden camera shows… Sigh, ok, I'm just going to leave for the 9TH time," you said as you walked out of the room slightly agitated. You looked back as you left, and to your relief, Tobi was not coming back to drag to that god for saken room again. As you started to walk down the hallway, you noticed someone else was walking towards you. You quickly ignored it, knowing it was just Deidara.

"Hey loser." He said to you as you walked past him in the hallway.

"Touché smart ass," you walked past him like you hadn't said a word.

"Listen you little brat, I got beat up all because of you, so you might not want to talk right now!" he yelled at you as he grabbed your shirt and threw you into the wall.

"Ow, that kind of hurt," you mumbled to yourself in pain.

"Yeah, you think that is gonna hurt, well you just wait until I beat the shit out of you, until you feel more pain then I had," he said to you in a murderous tone, punching you in the stomach as you were getting up.

You yelped as you felt blood trickle down your chin. Knowing that he had long bangs, you grabbed them and threw him away from you.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you freak!" you yelled at him as you started to run back to Tobi's room. You turned to run away when he grabbed your leg, causing your skin to scrap off your ankle, as you fell to the floor. You brought your hands out to catch yourself, but that was in vain when your hand scrapped the floor, and you fell. He then started to drag you back by your leg, as you started to claw at his hand. "Ow, that hurts," you whimpered to yourself, as you felt your leg bruising from his grip. You looked up at him and saw his fist going straight for your face. You close your eyes and put your hands in front of your face, waiting for the impact but nothing came. You slowly opened one eye, but Deidara wasn't there anymore, he vanished? Not only a second later did you hear muffled thuds and water drip to the floor. You quickly turned around to see the sight that lay before you. Tobi had Deidara by his neck to the wall. Deidara was bleeding from his mouth and nose, not to mention that he was nearly unconscious. Tobi was wearing his mask but the atmosphere made it feel like everything was turning to stone and then burning.

Tobi turned and looked at you. He spoke in a colder tone then you had ever heard before, "Go back to your room and don't come back out until I tell you too." The hole in his mask looked like it was blazing red. You quickly got up and ran to your room as fast as you could.

*What just happened? First, I was trying to get away from Deidara and then Tobi suddenly appears in the picture with a whole new personality?* you thought to yourself in panic as you ran into your room.

----Madara's POV----

I watched as Tracey ran down of the hallway, out of sight. That was when I turned back to Deidara.

"Listen and listen good, you've already got on my nerves once this week. Are you stupid or just plain retarded," I spoke to him as I punched in the gut once again. Blood trickled down his mouth, he tried to say something but that only caused him to cough up blood, and clench his bloody knuckles in pain. "Stay away from her Deidara, or trust me you'll regret it," I told him in a murderous tone as I tossed him down towards the kitchen. Worthless. There was blood as over the floors and walls. I'm gonna have to have a maid clean that up before people start making assumptions.

---Tracey POV---

It was eight o'clock and there really wasn't much more to do to keep your mind off what happened. You had already taken a shower, listened to your music, clean the room spotless, and good for bid, after that performance why would you want to train.

*Come on, I can't leave this room, so what is there to think about? Well, I guess my family? Yeah, what will happen to Lara and Login? Who's going to take care of them? Mom and dad are never home, so does that mean they expect those two to be able to be responsible enough to actually take care of themselves? Oh dear god, Lara just going to watch TiVo and play with her ninja dolls, and Logan is going to somehow get himself in a shit load of trouble and eat chocolate as his comfort food for a week… Damn Naruto and his bad influence! * You panicked to yourself while pacing. "I gotta get out of here!" you mumbled out loud.

"You realize your never going to get out of here, it's only a matter of time before your village turns against you," you looked back to see Itachi Uchiha leaning in your doorway. You glared; people told you stories about what he did, what he did to people who got in his way, or people that just happen to come upon him. Dead.

"What's the pleasure of having you here?" you asked in a murderous tone.


	6. The sleepover

"It's sad really. You don't have a clue what you have really gotten yourself into. The only reason you haven't actually gotten the shit beat out of you, is because some actually cares," Itachi said.

"Shut up. I didn't ask anyone to help me, so go away," you said, looking for some book to read.

"Looking for crap to preoccupy yourself isn't going to help your situation. Your family is still going to be in trouble with your siblings, because of you Deidara is in the medic, and your psycho friends are still looking for you. I'm only here because ruining people's lives is something I enjoy," he said as a smirk grew on his face.

"What part of shut up just don't you get," you said in a harsh tone.

"Well I wouldn't be giving orders to me. Your 'friend' isn't really here to help, and you're probably one of the weakest ninja I've ever met."

*Wow Itachi! You're just so flattering! I'm sure the last person you dated was a ferret!* you thought, grumbling to yourself.

"What's with the quiet act, trying to be emo?" he said annoyed with you.

"No I'm just trying to act like you," you said in a cocky tone.

"Really?" he said, as his knuckles cracked.

"Ah! How you doing Itachi-san!" Tobi asked as he tried to hug Itachi, but ultimately failed.

"Nothing," Itachi said as he left.

"Soooooooo, watcha talk about?" Tobi asked as he skipped into the room.

"Hahaha, nice skip. But yeah, we just talked about stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Stuffy stuff."

"What kind of stuffy stuff?"

"…Stuff."

"………………………………………….WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU TELL TOBI!" Tobi said crying.

"Sigh, I would tell you but it's not important. And besides, I'm tired Tobi. I want to sleep," you said tired.

"Ohhhhhh!!!! Let's have a sleepover!" Tobi said jumping up and down.

"First of all, there's only one bed, secondly I don't want you running and around in my room while I'm sleeping, and lastly no," you said as you flopped onto your bed.

"Oh, then Tobi will go get a futon! And when Tobi gets in bed, he will go to bed right away!" Tobi said happily as he ran out of the room.

"………….Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…." you slowly whispered to yourself, "God, it's like he hears every other word I say!"

"Tobi's back! We're going to tell ghost stories, and play board games, and eat lots of food, and, and ,and-"

"Please, for the love of god, stop talking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you yelled in an act of desperation.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TRACEY!?" Tobi said while crying.

"Ah, uh, um, well….. Come on Tobi I'm tired… Please just let me sleep, I'm begging you!" you said getting down on your knees, playing along with his Lolita act.

"Sniff, sniff, fine but you have to do everything Tobi just said tomorrow, kay!" Tobi said, now full of excitement.

"Fine just please sleep," you said as you passed out on your bed.

"What…?" you said as you started to open your eyes, when you say Tobi right in front of your face. "GAH!"

"HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi said as he jumped off you and start to jump up and down.

You started to look around and noticed that everything was pretty much everywhere. "What the hell did you do!? How did you even do this!? Wha! But! You know what, I don't even want to know!" you said as you got up, and started to walk into the hallway.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Are you going to make breakfast!?" Tobi asked.

"No, and even if I was going to, I'm would never give it to you, because you destroyed my room! I mean, I just cleaned it yesterday, and I wake up and it looks like a million dogs with rabies attack my room but somehow missed me in the process!?" you yelled at his face.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Tobi's so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said while hugging you.

"Get off," you said annoyed.

"Are you really that mad at Tobi?" Tobi asked all teary eyed.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, because the yelling really didn't clarify that, you know…" you said walking away. You walked into the kitchen, as tired as ever, and grabbed some milk. Tobi walked in the room behind you, head down, full of shame.

"So Tobi decided to finally go fucking emo, I'm really not surprised," Hidan said eating his food.

"Do I really want to know who you are?" you asked rather tired, "Or are you going to answer that in the 'I'm your worst nightmare' answer?"

"What the fuck you say to me bitch!?!?!?!?!?!?" Hidan yelled at you, as he got up from the table.

"Ah! Hidan this is Tracey! Tracey, this is Hidan! Hugs all round!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi said enthusiastically.

"No," you two both said simultaneously while you went back to your business.

"Why do you all hate Tobi so!?!?!" Tobi said putting his hands on his face sobbing.


	7. Truth

*Great, a sleepover with Tobi... If I don't die, I know I'm going to end up going crazy!!!!!!!!!* You thought to yourself trying to find a way out of this.

"Hi, hi Tracey! Should we watch a movie first or tell ghost stories!!!!!???!!!!!" Tobi yelled, as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Uh, I don't know? What do you want to do???" you asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!! Movie first!!!!!! Wait but what kind of movie? Oh lets watch a horror movie!!!!!" Tobi squealed.

"Why would we watch a horror movie if we are going to tell ghost stories after that?" you question.

"Because if you are scared from the horror movie, you will be terrified when you hear ghost stories!!!"

"Right…" you said as you started to walk back towards your room.

"See ya at 8:00!!!!!!!!" Tobi waved.

"Yep, 8:00!" you said as you waved back. You turned a corner at saw Deidara walking towards you, but not even giving you a glance. "Hey, Deidara," you said emotionless, but he didn't respond. He just kept on walking, almost ghostly. "A simple 'hello' would of sufficed." You mumbled to yourself as you entered your room. After a few hours of listening to your music, while reading the random books that lay in your room, you decided to go get a drink.

You walked into the kitchen, and saw Deidara eating ramen. "Hey," you said as you opened the fridge. You heard a chair scrap the floor and footsteps. You closed the fridge and looked at where Deidara once was. He was gone? He left…. Woooooooooooow…. You grabbed a Dr. Pepper, and started to walk back to your room.

It was eight o'clock and Tobi had gotten the movie 'Strangers'. He had kept telling you that it hadn't been in theaters because it was too scary, which didn't help you because you were terrified of horror movies by themselves. Being you though, you weren't going to admit that.

Now you guys had gotten half way through the movie and you were already freaking out. You were clutching a pillow to your face, and looking up every five minutes.

*Why do they have to put that freaking scary music in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I bet I'd be fine if that shit was gone!!!!!!!!* You screamed in your mind.

"Hahaha your funny when you scared Tracey!!!" Tobi said while laughing. "Here!" Tobi said while hugging you, but he didn't let go.

*Hey this movie isn't half bad now!..... Wait…. Okay, now I realize that this is awkward??? Time to get a soda!!!!* You thought. "Hey I'm gonna get a soda, you want anything?" you asked while looking up at him.

"Nope Tobi's fine! Hurry up!" Tobi sad, as you walked out the door.

You walked into the kitchen, grabbed some water. Since you already had soda, you thought you should have some water. You were just about to walk into the hallway, when you said Deidara just about to walk in. He looked at you, turned around and walked away from you.

"What? Hey wait," you said as you grabbed his sleeve so he couldn't walk away, "Why are you avoiding me? I mean I know we fought, but I didn't think you would hold a grudge against me for it?" you asked confused but concerned at the same time.

He looked at you with a pitiful glare. "Let go Tracey." He said emotionless.

"Not until you answer question," you said, gripping his sleeve tighter.

"No, now let go Tracey," he said, his patience driving.

"Not until you answer my question," you said nearly ripping his sleeve off.

"He looked around the hallway and then looked at you, "Fine, just be quiet. I'm avoiding you because those are my orders," he said.

"What? Why? That really doesn't make any sense?" you asked.

"Wow, I really thought you would have just got it by that, but it was Tobi that ordered me to stay away from you. If I disobey those orders he will kill me," Deidara said looking at you serious.

"No way. Tobi wouldn't say that, he's way to slap happy, and funny. I highly doubt he said that," you stated.

"Come on, you saw that time, where he slammed me up into that wall, and told you to go away in that voice. That was his real voice Tracey. He's just acting all happy when he's around you, to gain your trust, and then use your powers for what he wants. That's just how he is. This is like a game to him and you're just a piece in it," he said.

"Hiya guys!" Tobi said as he ran down the hallway towards you two. "What ya talking about?"

"Uh, I was just asking Deidara what time it was," you said.

"Oh, what time is it Deidara?" Tobi asked.

"Uh, I don't know, that's what I was telling her, un," he said looking away. "Bye."

"Bye!" Tobi said as he dragged you away, "That not what you two were talking, about were you," he said in that dark voice you had only heard once before.

Your eyes widened as you turned your gaze to the floor, "No, we were just talking." You said.

"I thought you were asking him a question?" he said slyly.

"I- I was!" you panicked.

"You're a bad liar Tracey."


	8. Perv!

You realized trying to argue with him when he was like this was pointless, you'd just be backing yourself into a corner basically. "Fine, maybe I am a bad liar. Now can you let go of my wrists?" you said, pulling back your arms but he only gripped them tighter.

"Not until you tell me what Deidara told you," he said in that dark voice that made you step back a little.

"Why, so you can beat up Deidara for no reason again," you said, glaring at him.

"I didn't kick his ass for no reason Tracey, he was trying to hurt you, so I he got punishment for it," Tobi said.

"Okay, sure the first part I understand, but you just beat him up constantly after that for no reason!"

"Ever thought he might have just needed to get beat up, so he would get the concept to stay away from you?" he asked like you were stupid.

"You ass! You can't do that!" you yelled, furious from this sudden change in attitude.

"I'm more in charge then you think Tracey. Now hurry up and go to your room," he said letting go of your wrists, and disappearing.

"What?" you said irritated. *That ass! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Man I never swear, this must mean I'm pissed! And what's with this multi personality disorder! This isn't over Tobi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* You practically screamed in your mind. Turning around you walked to your room, fist clenched.

You woke up the next morning, grouchier than ever. Sitting at the kitchen table, you poked the fruit on your plate. Konan couldn't cook for crap, so you just ate whatever there was that didn't apply cooking.

"Hey Tracey-kun!" Tobi said sitting next to you, happier than ever.

"Hey," you said dully, trying to ignore him. *You know if I was that strong I would throw you into the freaking fridge too!* thinking these violent thoughts started to make grip your fork harder.

"Tracey's mad at Tobi isn't she," Tobi said sadly.

"That's a simple way to put it."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, what if Tobi made it up to you!" Tobi said excitedly.

"And how would you do that?" you asked, rather bored.

"I could let you see Lara and Login again," he said happy.

"You could?" you asked, looking at him in rather shock.

"Tobi could, but you just have to act like that little Deidara thing never happened and that Tobi was right!" Tobi said throwing his hands in the air.

"So in other words you would win."

"Tobi likes to win!"

"Of course you do…"

"So is it a yes or a no?" Tobi asked politely.

"Well of course it's a yes, why wouldn't I want to see my siblings," you stated.

"Half siblings," Tobi corrected you.

"How'd you know that?" you asked shocked.

"Tobi did research!"

*Because that isn't creepy at all…*

"I don't know how to respond to that…" you said with an anime sweat drop.

"You don't have to! Tobi's going to go tell leader-sama!" Tobi said chasing out of the room.

"Right…" you said with an anime sweat drop, feeling like this couldn't be solved by something this simple.

"Having fun yet?" you looked over to see Itachi had sat next to you.

"Shut up. It's not like I knew he was really like that," you said pushing your plate away and leaning your head on the table.

"I warned you," he said blandly.

"No you just annoyed me about crap and riddles," you said glaring at him.

"Watch it," he said glaring at you through the corner of his eyes.

"I can't help it! This place is so freaking confusing! It's not like I was suppose to know Tobi had two totally different personalities!" you complained, slamming your head on the table.

"You really expected him to be all happy joy, joy all the time? Either way, I think you like that dark side of him," Itachi said with a smirk as he got out of his chair and left.

"What?" you said confused and a little creeped at Itachi's words, "What was that suppose to mea-!? Itachi I'm going to kill you!" you spazed.

"Why?" Tobi asked, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Uh, how long have you been in here?"

"Tobi came in as soon as Itachi left. And Leader-sama said yes!" Tobi said with excitement, jumping up and down. "So go get packed!" Tobi said dragging you all the way back to your room. He stopped at the door and told you that you had 30 minutes to get packed, before running off to god knows where.

"Great only 30 minutes to pack, so that means no shower…. Of course…" you said with a sigh as you got out your back pack and started to put stuff in it you would need for later. "Might as well change since I might be sleeping in this," you said to yourself as you got out a new shirt and a new pair of jeans to put on. You had your old shirt off already and was reaching for the other one when Tobi opened the door.

"Trac-" Tobi cut off his own sentence when he saw you. He didn't move, he didn't say a word. He just stood there? Your eyes widened when you saw him. You quickly put on your shirt like your life depended on it, grabbed the closest thing next to you and chucked it at him.

"Get Out!!!!!!!!!!!" you yelled. The object you through was a very large sized book. It hit him straight in the face, and he fell backwards in slow mow, almost like a stick.

Your face was a dark crimson red as you glared at him like no tomorrow.

"You have a nice body Tracey," Tobi said in that dark voice of his, still laying on the floor.

Your eyes went even wider and your face got even redder, if possible, "I said GET OUT!" you practically screamed at him.

"Ah! Tobi's sorry!" Tobi said as he ran out of the room.

"Thank god I was wearing a bra. That nasty little pervert," you mumbled to yourself, your face still a bright red.

_You people have no idea how awkward I felt writing this but after I was finished I laughed my butt off! I just can't wait till Tobi reads this oh how degraded you must feel!!!!! ^^_


	9. New Faces

"Are you ready yet?" I asked Tobi, while leaning outside his door. No way was I going to go in there after what he saw.

"Almost!" Tobi said in his chipper voice. After a few more minutes he waddled out. "Ready to go Tracey!"

"I'm going to regret this trip, I just know it…" I said aloud as I rubbed your temples in distrainment.

"Come on Tracey we have to go!" Tobi said as he dragged me out of the base.

"Are we there yet!" Tobi whined.

"I swear to god if you ask me that one more time I am going to explode!" you screamed, walking down the dirt path to my village.

"That's what Deidara-sama says, but he doesn't explode… it made Tobi very sad when he asked again and Deidara-sama didn't explode…" Tobi said as if he was going to cry.

"Yes, were here!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. I thought about kissing the ground, but only weird people do that. Tobi on the other hand, was rolling on the ground and laughing. The guards of the village's entrance just stared weirdly.

"Um, hi…" I said as you walked into the village.

"You've been gone quite some time Tracey. Your other was worried about you," the man stated.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I said, still walking. *My other, so it's back.*

"Tracey-kun, who is other?" Tobi said, tugging my arm.

"No one in specific," I opened the door to your house. "Ya see…. LARA! LOGAN!" I screamed. The house was in ruins. Food was on the wall; tables, chairs, couches flipped over; sink overflowing; and finally there was some random mixture of food gunk on the floor.

"What's that?" Tobi pointed to the growing food glob.

Tobi POV

"Tracey!" two enticing voices rang in my ears. Lara and Logan raced into the room, clinging onto Tracey at the very sight of her.

"Where have you been! Do you know how hard it is to make food!" Lara squawked as she pointing to the food glob.

"I should have known that was you," Tracey sighed, rubbing her temples in the process of rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Trace! I almost died from what she made! I always knew she was jealous of me!" Logan wailed.

"Whatever, you still ate it!" Lara roared.

"Hotdogs aren't meant to be purple!" Logan yapped.

"Well, I'd say I'm happy to see you but it smells like shit, so I'm calling a cleaning lady…" Tracey affirmed, as she picked up the, surprisingly working, phone.

"You're not going to make us pick it up?" Lara gawked.

"I'm just surprised that thing on the floor didn't eat you…" Tracey sighed, trying not to pay attention to the mayhem in this hell hole.

"So who are you supposed to be?" I looked over to see Logan with some smug look on his face.

"A person…?" I replied confusingly.

"He means what's with the mask?" Lara interpreted.

"I just like it I guess," I replied.

"Well this is surprising," Lara said with interest.

"What?" I questioned.

"That Tracey would date someone like you."

"What makes you think were dating?" I asked overwhelmed. It just didn't seem to make sense. So, just because I'm wearing a mask and am in this house means we're dating?

"Well she brought you to the house, your a man, she has been gone for like a month, so I'm assuming you two have been hanging out, and you've been staring at her this whole time," Lara pointed out.

"Oh, well were not," I told her. *Was I honestly staring at her that much? I need to keep tabs on that…* I thought to himself in anguish.

- Cleaning people are cleaning house- 3RD POV

"Where'd the brats go?" Tobi asked in a monotone voice.

"I don't know, wait, did you just call them brats?" Tracey inquired. Tobi was still trying to get used to the fact that Tracey thought he was a 20 year old who acted like a seven year old.

"Tobi did not but where are they?" he asked.

"Who cares," Tracey sighed in exhaustion as she collapsed on a park bench. Her hands on her face, "They got even more annoying. I thought with age they would get mature. I hope they don't grow up to be you."

Under his mask Tobi's eyes showed a look of distain. This girl was so blind to that fact that she couldn't see he was acting. He had always found it hard to associate with girls. They always ended up being weird and flirtatious unless he acted like he was under ten. Eventually he wore the mask for the protection of identity, and then in time he wore the mask so much, he felt as if it were his identity. To show his face would make him so nefarious and dour that he wouldn't be the same Tobi.

"So what do you think of them?" Tracey questioned.

"Huh?" Tobi was cut from his train of thought to see the girl starting to stand, "Think of who?"

"My siblings."

"I don't know," Tobi replied in the monotonous voice.

"You okay?" Tracey knew he could come out of his childish complexion to seem like a cold aristocracy, but it usually only happened for a short second.

"Oh, yes Tracey-kun! Tobi's just a little sleepy," Tobi replied, back to his youngster impressions. He couldn't help but be distracted. At the base she was the stranger that knew nothing, but in this place he was the stranger. People were smiling for no reason, her siblings were crazy, from the looks of it her parents were either dead or never home, and worst of all it smelled like cinnamon apples. But the most distressing thing about this place was that it racked his mind full of questions. Why were her siblings nuts? Where in hells name were her parents? Why the heck did it smell like apples? And who was this other? It was obvious to him that she didn't want to answer any of these, which annoyed him the most. He now knew that being at home stressed her, so why did she want to come back here anyway?

She couldn't help but keep a glancing eye on Tobi. He was unusually quiet. At first this made her more nervous than hell but after a while, she enjoyed the silence. For once the orange masked man was actually a true pleasure to hang out with. He was silent, and still. The sound of his cold voice actually seemed so soothe her. It was a better change from the high pitched tone that he normally used. She couldn't help but actually find his cold voice attractive. She shuddered at the thought. By in hearing his masculine voice she couldn't help but wonder what his facial expression would look like with it. Her eyes were entranced on his solidified figure. She wanted to know what he was thinking. For him to act like that for just a day. How long she stared at him, she didn't know but he never seemed to notice.

"Hey wanna go home?" She asked picking herself up from the bench.

"Hm? Sure," he replied as they walked back to the newly refurbished house.

The walk was just as silent as the park, but it added a peaceful atmosphere. The scent of apples seemed to be floating around. It had always been like that in this town. She never knew why and because of that it annoyed her and bugged her with questions. Reaching the house, they both walked in. Lara and Logan were watching TV, and the house was still spotless.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See ya," she waved goodbye to Tobi, and walked to her room. She couldn't help but feel the stare on her back as he watched her stride away.

-Tobi's POV-

Lara and Logan peeked over the couch, eyeing if Tracey was gone.

"Why are you here?" Lara asked in disgust. She wasn't very fond of strangers, he could tell.

"It shouldn't matter, I'm not going to be here that long anyway," He replied

"Well good," Lara sneered.

Logan gave her a side glare, "She's always like this. She thinks she's all that shit, you know?"

"Shut it Logan! My shows on, god," she growled.

"Haha," Tobi couldn't help but laugh. The boy had good humor, "Logan can I ask you some questions? I would have asked Tracey, but she wasn't that motivated today."

"Sure."

"Where are your guy's parents?"

"Our parents never really come home that often. They are always out on missions. We might see them, rarely, but they always come back on holidays. That's why Lara and I always do what we want. From all their missions we get crap loads of money so they just pay for our problems." Logan answered in a boring tone. It was obvious he never really cared much about his parents. Lara never even gave a glance to the question. It was obvious they meant nothing to her.

"Why does it smell like apples?"

"I know right! Nobody knows! We don't even have a damned apple tree in the village!" Logan spazed.

"Alright, so then who is Tracey's other or whatever?"

"Oh, him? Ha! Tracey hates him, but that's Tracey's rival. Everybody thinks they would make the perfect pair, but I'm sure she'd die before that would happen," Logan snickered at the thought.

"Thanks, then I'm going to bed," Tobi said as he paced to the guest bedroom.

"Wait, you're sleeping over?" Logan asked, and Lara gave a petrified look.

"Yeah."

"Ha, well then get ready for breakfast hell," Logan smirked. Tobi gave a confused look but then quickly shoved it off as he entered the guest bedroom.

"What do you mean there's no breakfast!" Logan blared.

"Well, there no food in this kitchen!" Tracey retaliated.

"But Tobi has to try the breakfast of doom and despair!" Logan yelled.

"My cooking is not that bad!" Tracey yelled.

"Whatever!" Logan yelled.

These were the noises i had to wake up to. I lifted himself from his bed. My facial expression, I'm sure, was well beyond pissed. I pulled a pair of low rise, grey sweatpants over a pair of black and green cross lined pattern boxers. Ascending from the bed, I grabbed a black jacket and put it over myself. Too lazy to put my mask on, I pulled the hood of the jacket up so only my mouth and just barely my nose where visible. Everything else was either shrouded by shadow or my hair dangling over my face. I didn't even bother zipping up the jacket.

Walking lazily into the kitchen Tracey and Lara stared. Logan snickered at the girls. Lara turned away first, and headed to the TV, her face crimson. Tracey was simply in pure shock. It almost looked like she thought a stranger had just roamed into her house and stayed the night.

"I am having a six-pack like him when I grow up," Logan stated, he then burst out in laughter as Tracey gave him a stern look.

-Tracey POV-

*What the hell is going on! I am going nuts. Not only was there no briefest but now Tobi had go all emo hottie on me. Shit I don't know what to do! Improvise, improvise!*

"Tracey," Tobi asked in a bland voice, "You have no orange juice in your fridge. Where is the orange juice?" he asked in his emo hottie voice as he lifted his face up from looking in the fridge. I froze. *Is it bad that I find Tobi oddly attractive.*

"Um, right, orange juice, right away!" I scrambled to the door and sprint off to the store to get orange juice. Running around the market place I found the perfect liquid store. As I ran into the juice section I stood in devastation. No pulp? Low Pulp? Medium pulp? High pulp? Organic pulp? Pulp galore? OH DEAR GOD!

Being the idiotic person I was, I bought every type. I don't even like orange juice but of course the guy with the orange mask just had to have an orange drink too. So carrying 50 pounds of orange juice, I trudged to my house.

"I have the orange juice!" I said as I collapsed on the kitchen floor. Picking through the bags he grabbed the Pulp Galore.

"Stocking up on orange juice I see," Tobi snickered as he knelt next to my collapsed body, "Tell me Tracey, do you even like orange juice?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"No," I mumbled in despair.

"Haha," he laughed, opening the bottle and drinking it out its carton, "That's what I thought."

"Cooooooooooooold," Logan commented from behind the couch, which was followed by a bitch slap from Lara.

- after some time-

"Well see ya, Tracey… Tobi," Lara added in disgust, "we got to go to school," Lara said before walking out the door, Logan closed it behind them.

"Uh, see ya," I said from behind them. This was going to be bad. Me stuck alone with Tobi, who wasn't acting like Tobi but more or less like an evil rapist.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tobi asked with a smirk. It was obvious to everyone I was not used to him like this and was in a panic.

"Uh, I don't know?"

"Well then lets go meet your other," he said walking out the door.

"What!" I raced behind him, "But you don't even know who my other is, and its not like you need to know," I tried my best to be convincing but I couldn't stir up his interest.

"Considering that he is your rival, if you go into broad daylight he is bound to see you," Tobi said looking around for this other as they walked about town.

"Really, I think he's to much of a lazy ass to come look me, so let's just go back home," I had realized now that when tobi was like this he wasn't as easy to convince or even negosiate.

"Ha! Tracey you suck at hiding!" I looked over to see my so called 'other'. He really stuck out since his hair was pretty much neon green, and had purple eyes. I had always teased that he look like an ugly plant, so that's why he always wanted to challenge me. No, wait I was wrong, he was a weed, might as well be on weed too.

"Sup ugly weed," I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, so now I have been degraded to a lowly weed rather than a plant! Well at least my hair isn't some gross black oil color. What you roll in grease?" he stated with a smirk. I started to twitch. That bitch was going to die! "Who's your emo creeper friend?" he totally just went off topic, but it was sad that we thought the same thing about him….

"My name is Kentaro," Tobi spoke in a stern voice, his face still covered by his hood.

"I'm Akemi. That's a weird name considering it means sharp," his started to zone out over name topics.

"Well its better than a gay name like yours that means generation," you mumbled.

"Well your name doesn't mean anything so ha!"

"Weed..." I muttered

"Shut it no name!" he blared, "But why is Kentaro here? What, you realized you suck so bad that you need a teacher!" he started to laugh.

"No that's not why I'm here," Tobi stated.

Stopping from his fit of laughter Akemi looked at Tobi sternly, "Then why are you here? You better not be some spy or something!"

"Actually I'm here because I'm Tracey's boyfriend," I could see a smirk growing on his face.

Akemi's face turned pale, "Oh, well, I'm sorry I was so rude," Akemi rubbed the back of his head, trying to not show how awkward he felt. I, on the other hand, was as pale as a ghost, I'm almost possitive. "So that's why you're here, well that makes sense."

"Yeah it does," Tobi couldn't help but let out a mild chuckle, "Well, we got to go, so I guess we'll be seeing you." Tobi waved the man off as he put his arm around my waist and guided me away.

"Uh, yeah, bye!" Akemi quickly disappeared.

I couldn't believe what just happened. When did we decide to go out! Snapping out of my confusion I realized the scene that was occur, for some reason we were dating and his arm was around my waist! That was when I spazed. I jumped out of his grip, and fell over a freaking rock.

"Nice…" he had to be thinking I was an idiot.

"what the hell was that? When did I ever agree to go out with you! What happened last night!" I grabbed my head in a dramatic effect as I tried and remembered everything that happened last night. Did I get drunk or something!

"Think about it this way, now that Akemi guy thinks he's an idiot and probably thinks your cooler or something because you have a boyfriend," he replied to my spaz attack as I stared back in awe.

"That's brilliant! But you could have told me!" I said changing my emotions one after another.

"Oh spare me, you're as happy as a clam. You should be worshipping me for helping you this far. I can't believe people though you two would make a couple."

"What weed boy and I? Ewwwwww!" I put out my tongue.

"Well since were 'dating', buy me dinner," he stated.

"That's the guys job smart one. You buy me dinner."

"Damn."

"What?" two voices yelled in unison. On our left was Lara and Logan. "You two are dating!" their jaws hung open.

"Yeah," Tobi replied.

"You liar! You said you weren't dating her! Liar! You lied!" Lara yelled.

"Feel free to say lie or liar again if it makes you feel any better," Tobi stated sarcastically.

"Can we just please go home…" I was willing to beg to get out of this conversation.

- At home

"You're dating!" Logan and Lara spazed once again.

"Sure," I said in a non chanting voice. I was just going to let their imagination run wild.

"I don't buy it," Logan stated with his arms crossed, "You two look and act nothing like a couple."

"What will it take to make you buy it?" Tobi asked.

"How can I buy it if it doesn't exist! You two don't show any public affection, didn't even say you were dating, and you don't say that you love each other in those gushy voices!" Logan stated.

"Fine," Tobi said and walked over to me.

"Uh, hi?" I seriously was weirded out. Was there some rule that we had to be really dating? Not to mention that Tobi just walks over next to me and now there is this awkward silence…

"Hey Tracey," Tobi said as he leaned down and gently gave me a kiss. Looking into his eyes I could see that smirk on his face. I wasn't sure if I should be pissed off or happy… God damn!


	10. Betrayal So Sweet

"Tracey, I'm bored!" Lara whined while she watched the reruns of Bamboo Blade.

"You think that's my problem," Tracey stated while she stared out the window in boredom.

"Hey, why don't you have Tobi amuse us. I think the guy's great!" Logan said with enthusiasm.

"Now that you mention it. I don't know where Tobi is," Tracey scrunched he nose to look out the window. Maybe he was out there.

- Tobi's POV

"Please spare us!" a man begged as he gripped the edge of my cloak.

It was disgusting. "People like you are so useless in this world. If you ask me, you all deserve to die," I then proceeded slice the man's chest open. Why did they always have to be so difficult? Couldn't people just die without a complaint for once. So here I stand in the middle of a forest road. I was blood stained and the amount of scattered body limbs were imminent. "Hm, so this is what they were delivering," opening the door of a wooden carriage I saw varieties of bombs and weapons but the one that struck me in the oddest was a rather large statue in the back. So these traveling traders were planning on sell weapons to the village of the Mist. It was best to keep the Mist under supplied if the other members were going to have to invade the village to get their Jinchuuriki. Grabbing one of the bombs I quickly set it a flame while backing away before the carriage exploded.

"You b-bastard. You'll p-pay for this," another man coughed his words. His body was burned all over from the explosion. He was paralyzed from the neck down and was bleeding to death.

"Tsk, so annoying," I replied to him as I proceeded on placing my foot on his neck to crack it.

Kentaro POV (Tracey's friend/enemy they live in the village together)

*Holy shit!* I stared at the man who had done this. He wore an orange mask an Akatsuki cloak. *What is an Akatsuki doing here! This is bad. This is really bad. I don't stand a chance against a guy like that. He much more experienced, the best thing I can do is warn the village.* The Akatsuki guy quickly dispersed into the trees letting me make my escape.

o-o-o-o-o-o time lapse

*I have to alert all the ninjas in the village.* After I had told the elders I had to set out to tell the others. Running up to the closest house that acuminated a ninja, I banged on the door.

"Tracey let me in I have to tell you something really important!" I continuously slammed my fist on her door.

"Jesus ok! I'll let you in!" Tracey replied as she whipped open her door. "What do you want?"

"The Akatsuki, they're here! I saw one! He attacked a group of travelers! He wore one of their cloaks and had some weird orange mask on?" I told her after closing the door behind me.

"Ok, I get it just stop yelling. Just leave already, I'll be on alert," she said carelessly before going to the fridge and taking out a soda.

"Come on Tracey, you have to take this seriously! What if he killed one of your siblings!"

"Psh, yeah, that's highly unlikely," one of her eyebrows rose as she looked at me oddly. "And of all people why would you care?"

"I don't, I was just told to tell all the ninjas."

"Whatever, I'm not going to be staying here that long anyway," she said as she looked out the window again.

"What the hell Tracey!" I yelled at her as I gripped the collar of her shirt, "Who the hell are you! Before you left you were this girl that was countless trying to be the best she could be to support her siblings and her friends, but now you're just some self-absorbed emo!" Letting go of her collar I pushed her back. She then caught herself by using the back of her hand to lean against the fridge.

"Get out of my house," she told me in a stern voice.

"Whatever," I replied before walking out of her house and slamming the door shut.

-Tobi POV-

*Shit how am I supposed to get in now.* I thought to myself as I looked at the village border. It was appeared to be open but there were ninjas hiding in the trees. *Someone must have seen me. Just great…

-=3rd POV=-

So there she sat on her bed contemplating what Kentaro had told her. "Psh, he doesn't even know what he's talking about." Turning over to stare at the other wall she realized something. What if Tobi went off to the base to leave her here? "If he does that I will spaz…"

-after a while mehhhhhhhhhhh-

"Didn't see that one coming?" Tracey face was shoved in the manga 'High School Debut'. It had been nearly a week and Tobi hadn't come back. At first she felt horrible because he was like her second family and being dropped so quickly made everything sort of flip in her life. But now she had resumed her position as a ninja in her village, and once again had to take of her siblings. "What a bitch…" she mumbled to herself as she flipped the next page.

-2nd POV this is to hard trying to flip it…-

"Tracey you're talking to yourself again…" Logan said to you while he looked away in embarrassment.

"Well why don't you try reading this and then you can see why I'm talking to myself," you said shoving the book in his face.

"Ah Tracey!" He pushed the book away from him before shoving his book in your face. (Oh how that sounds wrong…) "Why don't you actually trying reading a real book instead of that manga stuff?"

"Manga is too a book! Sorry that I don't read boring stuff like you. I mean what kid reads history books for fun!" you threw your hands up in a dramatic fashion.

"People who turn into idiots," he pointed at Lara.

"What's this word- HEY!" she said as she smacked Logan over the head with her book.

Covering his head with his hands he said, "See, she can't even read…" And once again the fight continued on who was better at everything between the two. Why did you always deal with this stuff, you had no idea…. But as of currently you really wanted a nap.

"Well, I'm going home," you said as you got out of your seat and headed for the door. Walking out you felt a strange atmosphere. It was probably mostly likely because no one was outside and it was 2:30pm. Normally this was rush hour but now it was like a ghost town. "What the-" before you could finish your sentence a hand was put over your mouth as you were quickly dragged into the alley behind the book store.

"Jesus Tracey stop squirming! Didn't you here the alarm?" Kentaro whispered in your ear before letting you go. He had dragged you inside the alley that was completely hidden from sight. His tan skin perfectly allowed him to blend in with the wall, as for you, your pale skin was much too bright and florescent.

"What the heck!" you whispered as you slapped his shoulder. "You couldn't have just told me, instead of using some kidnapping tactic!" You quickly wiped off your mouth and gave him a stern glare.

"Well it's not my fault if you didn't hear the alarms! A few bodies have been found and one survivor said it was the Akatsuki: approximately two of them are roaming around here somewhere. From the report one of them hides in the trees. When I mean in the trees, I mean literally inside them. The other one has a orange and black mask. The report on their abilities are unknown as to of now," Kentaro whispered to you. Eyes widening you had already realized that they were either looking for you or this was another mission. Either or, this was bad. "What's wrong with you?" Kentaro shook your arm as you came back to reality.

"Listen, I'll search the perimeter. You just keep making sure everyone is inside," you whispered back to him as you quickly did a 360 to see if anyone was around. Before he could even respond you started to jump from building to building, while only jumping in the areas shrouded in darkness or the crevasses in between the buildings. *Where are they!* You had been running for at least 30 minutes before you actually realized what you were doing. *Wait. Why am I even looking for him? It's not like I want to go back with him. That two faced jerk can die for all I care, besides when did I even give consent to going back with him.* Turning around to go back you couldn't believe what a stupid move you had made. Over this small amount of time you had grown a deep hatred for him and he probably didn't even give a damn. Running home you went straight through the forest. In a matter of seconds something just didn't feel right. Looking around your eyes came across a forest you hadn't ever seen. All the trees looked mixed up, like they had been moved around. Taking this route home everyday it was hard to imagine that in one day the forest would have changed. "Where am I?"

"Hmph, well you sure are one tough woman to find," quickly turning around you saw Tobi leaning against a large boulder as Zetsu morphed his way out of a tree.

"And what do I owe this pleasure too," you said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Enough with the attitude Tracey. Just answer this simple question, did you tell them anything about the Akatsuki? Did you even mention the name?" he asked in a sedative voice.

"No, I didn't. It's not like what I say matters," you scoffed.

"I see, well then come along," he spoke sternly. Passing you he gave a hand motion signaling for you to follow.

Sneering at the thought of having to follow his orders you yelled, "And what makes you think I'm going to go back with you!" Clenching your fists it took almost all of your mentally strength to stay put and not charge into a fight.

"If you thought that was request you are gravely mistaken," he said as he turned around to face you. "Because your coming wither you like it or not."

"I can do whatever I want, and just because you say I am, dosent mean that's gonna happen," you glared at him before turning around and walking away. You weren't stupid enough to let your guard but you knew running would only cause them to chase you. All you needed was a diversion to make a clean escape and lead them to the village only to be ambushed. Before you even had time to contemplate the plan, in a second he was gripping your shoulder with such strength that you were almost positive your it was going to break.

"I'm only going to tell you once more before I force you to come. Now, get moving Tracey," as he said his last sentence his hand gripped your shoulder harder.

Not even giving a second thought as to what would happen later, you slapped his hand off your shoulder and yelled, "Make me!"

Almost feeling the smile grow under his mask he replied, "With pleasure." Swiftly grabbing your hand that slapped him he used his other hand to drive it into your neck. Falling backwards you felt slick grass brace your fall before everything disappeared from sight.

-Waking up-

At first it was a blur when you opened your eyes, but after a few blinks you noticed you were in your old room inside the base. Or at least it didn't feel so old, it felt new only because you hadn't been in here for a week. Even so, it felt more like months that you had been gone. Clenching the fabric you laid on you remember what it was. It was your silk bed that always felt so delicately soft, like roses petals, but today you could feel nothing for something so unimportant. Lifting yourself off the bed you walked over to the door, turned the handle, and pulled back. Rattling the handle was no use, the door was locked. Clenching the door handle you wanted to scream, bang on the door, and pled for it to open, but you weren't going to do that. In doing that it would only satisfy him in the fact that you were helpless. He wanted you to feel pathetic and weak, and as far as it looked he was getting what he wanted.

"Damn him," you mumbled to yourself as you clenched the door handle hoping it would break. Gritting your teeth you headed back over to the bed and lay sideways so your back faced the door. That man was going to pay. He was going to burn in hell when you were done with him. *Yeah right* you thought to yourself as you let out a sigh. This prep talk thing just wasn't working. *How am I going to beat him if he can knock me out in one strike.* Letting out another heavy sigh you now started to debate on if you could get out of here or not, and if you could how was it going to be done.

Thirty minutes you were given to think and it all came back to one point. You were stuck here and there was no way you were ever going to get out of here by force. And even if by chance you beat Tobi, what were you going to do with all the other Akatsuki members. *I'm screwed…* just as you thought that you heard the door creak open. Keeping quiet and still you thought *Maybe if I just keep still they'll think I'm asleep.* the door shut.

"Get over it and stop pouting," you heard Tobi's voice once again. His voice sounded darker than before.

Not even lifting your head up from your soft pillow you said, "I want to go home."

"This is your home Tracey," he said it like it was as plain as day.

"Sure doesn't feel like it," you closed your eyes and thought about your home: your real home.

"Do you think I care," Still lying perfectly still you didn't respond. Well of course he didn't care. If he did care he would of let her stay home.

"Whatever, I still hate you," not even a hint of emotion showed in your voice as you just gave a blank stare to the wall. Before you could even blink you felt his arm grasp the lower area of your shoulder to turn you over so you were facing the ceiling. Staring right down in your direction, he was on top of you. This was not going to happen. Using the one free arm you had you tried to push him back, but if you couldn't beat him with both hands, one handed was just impossible. Instantly grabbing the other arm he pinned both of your hands to the bed with just one arm.

"I guess I should change that," using his other hand to take off his mask he gave you a venomous smile while his eyes gave you a look of satisfaction. He then lifted your chin to face him as you tried to resist his will.

"Let go," you mumbled as you squeezed your eyes shut. You heart was beating so fast that every sound that was being made was unobtainable to your ears. You wanted to scream, yell, and cry but your mouth felt as if it had been paralyzed by his tight grip. Rapidly, he crashed his lips with yours. His lips had a husky amber taste that was just too hard to resist. As everything happened you couldn't help but feel like you were supposed to return the kiss. He held it for as long as he wanted before slowly letting go, he bit the bottom of your lip.

His mouth right next to your ear he whispered seductively, "Now that wasn't too bad now was it."

_** Ok I have a question? Do you guys like when I write in 3**__**rd**__** person, or in 2**__**nd**__** person, where I use you instead of her?**_


	11. Dating Crystals

Laying there in your bed you couldn't even possibly imagine what just happened, yet the images ran through your mind over and over. It was sheer torture, not because you had to remember him do it to you, while you lay there helplessly, but because you liked it.

"Son of a bitch!" you screamed while kicking over a chair. Making your way to the door, you ripped it open you charged your way over to Zetsu's room. Slamming the door open you found him giving you a rather bizarre look.

"Knocking would have been preferred," he sighed before setting down the paperwork that was in his hands.

Not even giving him a response, you shoved you hand at him, "Take out this fucking rock! It seems to be the source of all my problems. I'm sick of Tobi's dirty games!"

"I wish it were that easy, but doing so would kill you," sitting back down at his desk he seemed extremely calm for one of your rare outbursts.

"Why does that even matter? You're the Akatsuki! What should my measly life mean to you?" glaring daggers into his back he turned around to give you a blank stare.

"Nothing, your life means nothing to us, but that crystal does. It's integrated into your body and soul. It's now a part of you, and you both share the same life source. If we removed it and you just happened to die, the crystal would die along with you, regardless of it being attached to you or not," his words were cold but you knew it was true.

"So then if the crystal shatters or breaks then do I die too?" you asked while looking down at the death trap that no lived in your hand.

"In theory, yes, but there's no way to be sure, unless you want to try it out yourself," he suggested it as if It didn't matter.

"I think I'll pass," you rubbed your hand at the thought of what pain that would bring you.

"Thought so, and what did you mean by Tobi's dirty games?" Zetsu asked with a smirk.

"I might be afraid to take this rock out of my hand, but I'm not afraid to take you out," giving him a side glare, you proceeded to head for the door.

"I'd like that. It's a date then," Zetsu said in a rather cocky tone. Wiping your head around to face him, all you could see was his back as he sat as his desk.

Walking out of the room so many things raced through your head, the majority of them being along the line of, *Why the hell is everyone acting like their polar opposites! Is it opposite day and no one decided to tell me!* Making a quick pace back to your room, you locked the door shut, right before you pushed your dresser in front of it. Sure it probably didn't do much in the long run since S-ranked criminals could easily knock it down a barricaded door, but it just gave you false sense of security. Sensing the tiredness in your eyes you could tell it had gotten pretty late. You had to say you were quite exhausted from the rage.

Getting changed it your PJ's you walked over to your bed. Looking over the wrinkled covers you recapped what happened. *Not even if it killed me.* You scrunched your nose in disgust as you walked over to the closet to get a blanket and pillow. Laying the blanket on the ground and the pillow on top of it, you sat down. Resting your head on the pillow you shifted uncomfortably; the ground was not a very nice ground. "Don't worry Tracey. You know you wouldn't be able to get any sleep in that bed either." Rolling on your side, you closed your eyes. 12:00, 1:00, 2:00, 3:00; it seemed endless. Sitting up you looked at the door; maybe something out there would release the paranoia of your mind. Walking over to the door your face slammed into something hard. Looking up you saw a tall dark figure, and it was for too large to be anything human. It was your dresser. *In the long run that probably wasn't a good idea…* You sighed at the thought of moving it.

Leaning on the dresser, you pushed it just far enough to open the door. Now exhausted by the evil and incredibly heavy dresser, you could have just gone back to bed, but that would have defeated the purpose of moving it at all.

Trying not to make a sound, you slowly opened the door and tip-toed out. *It's so freaking dark!* You screamed mentally while scaling the walls. Finding the lounging room dimly lit you walked in. leaning on a wall you observed the room. It wasn't surprising no one was in there at three in the morning… Opening the glass cabinet you spotted a glass cup. *A glass of water should do it.* you proceeded to open the fridge and get the water pitcher.

Closing the door you nearly screamed, but you closed your mouth since catching the pitcher you just dropped seemed the more logical choice. After you caught it, you let out a sigh of relief. "Really?" you groaned at Sasori who was standing right where the refrigerator door used to be.

"Really. Why are you in here?" he asked.

Pointing at your glass as if weren't obvious enough you said, "Getting some water. Why are you up so late?"

"My body requires no sleep since I take this form. And you?"

"My bed was uncomfortable," you replied while pouring a glass of water.

"Lies. The mattresses here are top quality and custom made. So what really happened?" his voice had a spark of interest.

"Just like I said, my bed was uncomfortable," picking up you glass of water you exited the lounge.

-Next morning-

Opening you eyes, you shielded your face from the suspecting sun. Feeling no warmth coming to you, you realized you were living in a underground base. "Never knew there was a plus side to this place…* you rubbed your eyes before enter the bath room. Looking in the mirror you frowned, "I forgot to take my eye makeup off." Trying to wipe it, you struggled it get it off. "What is up with this stuff?" Taking one more swipe at it, you realized something, this wasn't makeup, it was dark shade of skin since you only got 4 hours of sleep. "Well that's just great…"

"Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaceeeeeey!" You heard a whine come from the door that was locked. It was Tobi.

"Shit!" You mumbled to yourself before running over to the dresser. Pushing the dresser with everything you had, it finally covered the door.

"TRAAAACEEEEEEEEEY!" Tobi exclaimed as he banged on the door with so much force it started to push the dresser away. To prevent that from happening you placed yourself in front of the dresser and leaned on it, as it faced the door. You weren't getting very far from the fact that he was barely knocking on the door, but it was taking everything you had just to keep the dresser on the it.

"Go away!" You yelled while struggling with the dresser.

"Awwww, but, but why?" Tobi whinnied on the other side of the door. The door banging had subsided.

"Because I'm busy! That's why!" You still hadn't let up on the dresser.

"Doing what!"

"Whatever the hell I want to do!" It pissed you off that he was acting like he knew nothing about what happened last night.

"….. Are you mad about last night," he said in a child's sad tone.

Your face filled with rage you yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!"

"Well, Tobi thinks you're mad…" Tobi sulked outside the door. Easing up on the dresser, you thought about what he might be really doing out there. He sounded sincere, but he was the best actor you ever knew. He had you fooled for days that he was a nice and innocent guy who just got caught up in the wrong mess of people, but he was actually a clever, manipulating man who likes to mess with people's emotions.

"Tracey?" Tobi asked.

"…What?" you grumbled while pressing up against the dresser again.

"Tobi thinks you want to be alone, so he's going leave." Hearing him shuffle to his feet, you listened as his footsteps became fainter. Soon enough, you heard nothing at all.

"He finally left," you mumbled to yourself after pushing the dresser away. Slowly opening the door, you peaked out to see if he might be there. He was gone of course. Walking down the hallway you could see it was as quiet as always. *Maybe Zetsu has some new news on this crystal, and then I can bitch slap him for what he did yesterday.* You smiled at the pleasure it would bring you to whip your hand across his face.

Walking up to his door you saw it was just barely open. Hearing him talking you quickly pressed your back against the wall next to the door and listened.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to you again. Girls get pretty serious about those things. So when do you think she'll come out of her room again?" You heard Zetsu ask.

"Probably not for a while, but the real reason I came here was to see if you have got anything new on the crystal," almost sneering you could tell it was Tobi's real voice.

"There's nothing new to report. It's funny; she came here last night and asked me the same thing. I'm assuming that's after you pissed her off?" Zetsu's voice sounded amused,

"Probably. Can't you work any faster?" Tobi ordered angrily.

"I would be if you didn't hog her all to yourself." That was it. You didn't want to waste your time listening to bickering men. Making sure you didn't make any noise, you left, and went back to your room. Walking up to your desk you opened the drawer to get a pair of scissors.

"If he won't do it I will," holding your breath, you winced as you slowly pushed the scissors into the crease of the crystal. Red liquid quickly engulfed your arm as you dug deeper. *Oh god, blood. It will be worth it.* Sliding it further into the crease you could feel the crystal loosening. Smiling through the pain you decided to make a turn on the scissors to push it out, but screamed instead. Grabbing your chest, it felt as if your heart had been torn out. Falling to the floor you grabbed the desk for support; the other hand still holding your chest. Looking up, you noticed everything was starting to become distorted.

"There's no way out, is there," you mumbled while looking at the misshaped crystal. Struggling to push it back in, you felt a shot of pain slice through the center of your heart. Losing grip of the desk the rest of your body fell to the floor. After that pain you could feel nothing. Your body was collapsing beneath yourself, and everything was numb. Nothing was felt; you couldn't feel your heart pulsing like it should be.

Turning on your side you body started to curl up. Lifting you hand you could see its purplish color turning silver through the distortion. Struggling to move your hand, you pushed both to grip your chest as hard as you could. Laying in the presence of death you felt a small warmth start from your hand, and then your heart. It was as if it was transferring over.

Slowly, but surely, warmth filled your whole body. The pain that had once pulsated everywhere had vanished as if it never happened. Laying on the floor you stared at the ceiling. "That was really fucking stupid…" Picking yourself off the floor you stumbled in the process. The whole event that just happened had really drained you. "Food." You demanded. Pushing yourself to the door, you opened it. Of all the things to see when you opened it, Tobi was the last thing you ever wanted to see.

"Tobi just wanted to see if you were ok," he said in the most innocent voice possible.

"You're a little late," you said with harsh sarcasm, but secretly you were happy he hadn't come to check on you any sooner. Laying helpless on the floor while he was there just seemed like the worst possible scenario. "Move." You ordered before pushing past him. *If he even thinks I am just going let this go, he can kiss my ass. You can't play innocent anymore now that I know what you are.*

"You just gonna keep ignoring Tobi?" His voice sounded as if it were going to cry as he trailed behind you. Reaching out for your shirt, he gave a small tug. Not even looking back, you swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, I am. Apparently I have a 'date' with Zetsu," you made quotations for date.

"Well you move on fast," his normal voice stung.

"I never stopped for you smart one," you sneered. He always showed his true side when he was pissed off!

"You really think Zetsu's going to take you on a date?" He seemed to snicker at the thought.

"It can be whatever he wants as long as it gets me away from you," turning back to him, you gave him a glare.

"Well then let me ask you this; do you really think I'll let that happen?" He seemed curious for an answer.

"When did you suddenly become my keeper. You're not my dad. I'll do what I want, and I don't need your 'permission' for what I do," You started walking again at a faster pace.

"Haha!" You could almost feel the smirk growing across his face."You can call me daddy any time you like." And at that exact moment, you would have loved to feel the pleasure in choking him to death.

Your mouth gapped open before yelling, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Turning around you were just about to charge when you noticed he was gone. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Still talking to imaginary friends I see," Sasori said as he exited the kitchen. He lifted an eyebrow at you before walking away.

"I swear when I see him next time I am going to personally rip his spine out," you muttered before entering the kitchen. Looking around you were glad to see that no one was in there; thus no one heard you scream; well except for Sasori.

Walking over to the refrigerator you took out some diet coke, and sat on the couch. "Oof." Squeaking in surprise, you looked over to see Zetsu lying on the couch. Lifting yourself up, you had sat on his legs. "Feel free to sit. I don't care."

"Uh," you gave him a rather odd look, while holding you coke against you.

"Sit," he motioned to his legs.

Sighing in defeated you replied, "Fine." Then you grabbed the remote to the TV and sat on his legs. "Anything on TV?" you looked at him for a response. His eyes were closed and his hands were resting behind his head. "I'll take that as a no…" Turning it on, you flipped through the channels.

"So, why don't you tell me what you think of Tobi," Zetsu said with his eyes still closed.

"Asshole." You sneered the word.

"He can't be that bad Tracey. You ever think you might just be over reacting?"

"I think I have the right to be pissed off. I know Tobi would never do anything to you like he did to me."

"So you're over him?" he opened one eye in curiosity.

"I was never on him," you grumbled while stopped on a comedy show.

"Perfect," he said before opening his other eye and sitting up. "Then prove it to me by going on that date you promised."


End file.
